Shadow's Of My Past
by ShadowZach
Summary: This is a story about my OC named Blade and his run from an evil organization that is trying to overthrow Equestria... This is my first fic so be nice all info is in the 1st chapter, rated T for later uploads, might even have to go up to M
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfic so be nice to me please, Also I do not own anything about MLP: FiM besides my OC, yes he is supposed to look like someone from assassins creed ponyfied, except his personality and appearance are made up by me, so overall, don't bug me about stealing from a game, believe me I love assassins creed I wouldn't steal from it, so anyway, onto the story.

Shadow's of my past

Chapter 1 – Intro

Keeping secrets is vital. Because if everypony knows who you are, and are always talking about you and what you do, it is hard to keep away from those who hunt you. My name is blade, I am a light grey male Pegasus pony with a black mane, with a small whisp of smoke as my cutie mark, representing my ability to sneak around and disappear. My father died protecting me from an organization that would only send me to an earlier fate if I joined. He was killed from preventing me to join. On his deathbed I was given his dagger, which is now my most prized possession. I have armor and a hidden blade given to me from the organization after I passed the initiation… after that was when my father was killed. Any and all fillies who are drafted into the organization are given a hidden blade and special armor that suits that ponies special talent, mine was stealth and speed, so I have little armor, one shoulder pad some throwing knife sheathes, and a thin leather plate on my back. And everywhere else are small little pouches, that are supposed to prevent me from needing to carry around a saddle bag. I have only held onto the organizations tools because they are one of the few things that guarantee my safety. Anyways I left the organization (ran away) after my fathers death, which is frowned upon in the organization, so I now have about 150 or more ponies after me, and they are spread all throughout Equestria, and outside of Equestria as well. Unfortunately because of them hunting me everywhere, I have not been able to make any friends along my journey, but only because I must keep moving to avoid detection. More about the organization, they are evil, and have exactly 153 ponies in their ranks, all have each of their own special talents. The organizations goal is to overthrow the 2 princesses and take over Equestria. If this happened all of Equestria will be doomed… My name is blade and this is my story…

A/N this is just an introductory chapter to tell you about everything so you do not get confused, so how do you think I did explaining my character? P.S I am expecting to be able to get at least 1 chapter posted per day, because I already have this story written in a spiral notebook, so all I need to do is copy it into word, also not sure if im going to do any shipping, if you think I should then tell me which character I should do it with, comment/respond with the charectors name and I will count up the votes… R&R please TANKZ, ALSO I know I said everyday but I want to give this a couple days so people can vote on which pony I should ship with, as said before I will count them all up in the responses TANKZ (again)


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's of my past

Chapter 2 – New friends

I walked to the edge of the tree branch I was currently standing on, at the outskirts of the everfree forest. As I reached the end of the branch I surveyed the ground below and ahead of me. There in the distance was a group of 5 ponies sitting at what appeared to be a picnic, and after a couple seconds of observation a rainbow streak came out of seemingly nowhere and landed next to the group of ponies. "I might as well get to know ponies while I'm here…" I said to myself quietly. I glided down gracefully from my wooden perch and landed about 20 or 30 feet away from the group of ponies. I began to have second thoughts when a pink pony pointed at me, and before I knew it they were all walking towards me. I started to turn around, then remembered the reason I came down here in the first place

I sigh and look back at the ponies, all of which appeared to be mares, and just awkwardly stood there. When the group of 6 ponies reached me the purple mare in the front of the group spoke up. "Hello there, my name is Twilight Sparkle, we just noticed that we haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Said the mare named Twilight. "Uhm… yeah I'm new here, sorry I don't really talk that much…" I say blatantly. "Oh its fine, these are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy." She says pointing to each pony as she says their names. All of a sudden my left hoof was being shaken. "Well howdy there mah name is Applejack and ah run the apple orchard down on the outskirts of Ponyville." After she finishes her greetings I was met with big blue eyes staring at me.

"HI My name is Pinkie Pie, and since you're new here, you must not have any friends, so I'm gonna throw a PARTY JUST FOR YOU!" Says Pinkie Pie the entire time she was bouncing up and down. After her greeting, a cyan mare hovered over the rest of the group. "I'm RAINBOW DASH, fastest flier to come out of cloudsdale, and future wonderbolt!" Rainbow dash says with confidence. After that an elegant looking pony walked up to me. "Hello darling my name is Rarity it surely is a pleasure to meet you, I run the Carousel Boutique, I hope you find Ponyville to your liking." After that, the yellow coated Pegasus just looked at me meekly, soon after hiding her face behind her eyes. "And that's Fluttershy, she's kinda shy, hence her name" says Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes. "So whats your name?" Twilight Sparkle asked me.

"Umm… My name is Blade, and it is wonderful to meet you all…" I say awkwardly while looking at the ground. "So, do you have a place to stay? Like a hotel or something?" I ask looking back up at the group. "Unfortunately, I can't say we do, but I do have a spare room at the public library you can stay at." Twilight says, looking at me with a small amount of concern. "Why I thank you kindly, but I don't want to be a burden, and if you want I can pay you for it." I say offering something for my inconvenience. "OH no its fine, really it's a public library so you can go in and out whenever you want." "Well in that case, I'm going to walk around the town and get a feel for the place, where is the library?" I ask. "OH it's that giant tree in the middle of Ponyville, I always wondered why there was a giant tree there, but then I remembered we have a library when Twilight moved here, and we hang out there all the time and-" Pinkie Pie says quickly, only to be silenced by Applejack's hoof on her mouth.

"Allright sugarcube, you have yourself a mighty good time, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Applejack asks. "Yes I'm fine thank you for the offer though but I feel as though I should go and explore the town, but once again sorry if I interrupted your picnic." I sais as I turned around and walked away.

*Rainbow Dash's PoV*

"Hey Twilight, are you sure you can trust him? I mean he did seem pretty cool and all but we just met him… are you sure you want him staying at your place for now?" I ask Twilight, slightly worried. "Yes Rainbow I'm fine, he does seem quiet so he shouldn't interrupt much with my studies, but thank you for worrying." Says Twilight with a small hint of authority. We turn back to continue our picnic.

*Blade's PoV*

I walked into Ponyville, getting several looks from the townsfolk; I wouldn't be surprised if they were staring at the dagger swaying gently, but securely, at my side. After a couple more minutes of walking I noticed the big tree that Pinkie Pie was talking about. Right where she said it was, in the middle of Ponyville… 'I should go later, when Twilights back…' I think to myself, already getting unusual stares, 'I don't want them to think I'm crazy now do I?' I ask myself with a small chuckle. I begin to explore the rest of the town…

*5 hours later* 

I knock on the door of the library. "SPIKE CAN YOU GET THAT?" I hear Twilight yell, sounding as though she was on the second floor. "Sure thing hang on!" I hear another voice say, followed by the door opening a couple seconds later. A small green and purple dragon opens the door. "Oh sorry, we're closed but we'll be open tomorrow, sorry." Says the dragon, supposedly called Spike, just as Twilight comes down the stairs and sees me in the doorway. "Oh hello Blade, please come in." She says, getting a confused look from Spike. "Oh sorry spike, haha forgot to tell you, this is Blade, he will be staying in the guest room for a while, I actually just finished getting it set up for you, follow me." She says, turning around to go up the stairs. I obediently follow.

"Once again, thank you very much for letting me stay her, please excuse my rudeness, but I am very tired, would it be alright if I slept?" I ask cautiously, not wanting to offend. "Of course, you get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow." She says leaving me alone in front of the door to the guest bedroom. I open the door to reveal a comfortable looking bedroom, with a smalle bookshelf filled with books, and a small desk next to the window. I take off my cloak, armor, and weapons and snuggle into the small bed, thankful for somewhere to sleep. Already my eyes begin to droop as I fall into a deep sleep.

A/N so how was I at introducing the characters? I know, I'm still new to this so don't bug me about it :\, but as before review and send me votes if I should ship my OC with anypony (preferably one of the mane 6), but just know that I am extremely new to writing fics, let alone shipping XD, but please review this for me, and tell me how I can make this better.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's of My Past

Chapter 3 – A day in the clouds

I wake up and rub my eyes, still groggy from sleep. I groan and sit up when I hear a knock at the door. "Blade, are you awake?" I hear Twilights muffled voice ask. "Yeah, hang on." I say as I begin to make my way towards the bedroom door. I open it and see Twilight standing there with Spike sitting on her back. "Sorry to wake you up, but me and Spike are going out into town, and also before I forget, Rainbow wanted to see you, I think she said something about your 'flying skills', but yeah she said she would be in the field on the outskirts of Ponyville, that's where she normally practices, and if I were you, I wouldn't keep her waiting." Twilight says turning around as she ends her sentence.

"Alright thanks for the advice, I'll head over there when I get dressed." I say before closing the door. I walk over to my cloak and put it on, pulling my hood over my head. After that I grab my hidden blade and dagger and strap them on. And finally I grabbed my one shoulder pad, and the rest of my armor, and put it on quickly. After that I go downstairs and see that Twilight had already left. "Hmm… must be busy today." I say to myself right before heading out the door, not bothering to get breakfast due to Twilights warning.

As I walk out the door, I could see Celestia's sun, just starting to come over the horizon. I sigh in the refreshing air and begin to walk to where Twilight had said. 'I wonder why she practices on the outskirts of Ponyville… ahh nothing of my concern I guess' I think as I start to walk out of the town. I look up slightly and see a rainbow streak darting through the sky. Evidently she saw me because the streak came to an abrupt stop, and I saw a small cyan dot getting bigger and bigger. I turn around and see if I was followed, due to instinct. I turn around to see that Rainbow Dash had landed. "Hey there blade, whatsup?" Says Rainbow, as if she was surprised to see me.

"Hi Rainbow Dash, Twilight had said you wanted to see me?" "Yeah, I wanted to see if you had any good flying skills, you ever race?" Rainbow asks, sounding excited. "Well I never exactly raced, but I guess I'm decent when it comes to flying fast." I say, as I was not exactly the fastest flier when I was a filly, but my stealth was what got the attention of the organizations recruiters. "Hey, you there?" Rainbow asks, breaking me from my thought. "Oh yeah, sorry." I say looking slightly at the ground. "Ah, no sweat, so are you racing in all that armor, or what?" Rainbow asks looking at my cloak, with all of its (for lack of a better term) 'decorations'. "Uhm, yeah if that's okay…" I say looking up at her, still keeping my eyes covered. "I just think it would be easier to fly without all that stuff on, but it's your choice." Rainbow says shrugging as she turns around.

"So do you want me to let you take all that stuff off or are you ready to go?" Rainbow Dash asks, obviously excited to race a new pony. "I'll take it off, after all I don't want it to get ripped if I crash…" I say solemnly as I turn around and find a bush to hide all of my stuff under. Once I take off all my stuff and its under the bush, I turn around signaling to Dash that I was ready to go. "Allright first one to Whitetail woods wins!" Says Rainbow, seemingly forgetting that I have no idea where that was. "Oh sorry, it's the forest on the other side of town." She says pointing in the direction of the forest. Over the city I can see a few trees looming, so I guess that's where it is. "Okay, whenever you are ready." I say taking a takeoff stance. "Ready, set, GO!" says Rainbow Dash almost faster then I can react.

I kick off of the dirt with my back legs and flapping my wings hard, to gain some starting speed, but it was no use, as dash was already almost 10 feet in front of me. I flap harder only to realize I wasn't streamlined. I point my body straight, and find out that I gained quite the amount of speed, just from one little adjustment. I notice Dash is only about 2 feet in front of me. She looks back and seems surprised that I was that close to her. I smirk and flap harder to shorten the distance and slowly, I start to gain the lead. But that is when Dash pulls ahead of me, slowly but surely. Then before I knew it we were almost at the woods. I flap harder and harder, trying to get ahead, but she was just to far ahead, I noticed she was getting ready to land.

I make a small adjustment to my flight path and slow myself down enough so I can land, and when I do I found an excited looking Rainbow Dash smiling at me. "Hey that was pretty good, I didn't know you were so fast." Says Rainbow Dash, panting a little. "Well I gotta admit, I'm surprised myself I could keep up with you." I say flashing a smile of my own. We both sit down to catch our breath. "So, why were you surprised to have kept up with me?" Rainbow asks me after a short silence. "Oh, its nothing really, I just, don't fly very often." I say, trying to keep my voice from going quieter. "Oh, why not?" Rainbow's question catches me off guard, as I didn't want to have to explain everything to anypony, as it would just get me a bigger chance of being noticed.

After about ten minutes we take to the skies again, this time doing various tricks. As I wasn't one for doing flips and turns, I was stumped on what to do. After watching Rainbow perform a series of flips, loops, dives, and other pretty impressive moves, she realizes I wasn't doing any tricks. "Hey why aren't you doing any tricks?" She asks me from about 10 feet away. I look down sort of embarrassed "I don't really know any tricks, I just fly to get places" I look back up at Rainbow and see her thinking. "Maybe I could teach you some tricks, but it would have to be some other time, cuz its getting close to lunch and I'm STARVING!" when she says this I realize, I haven't eaten since I was last in the everfree forest, and even then it was just a couple exotic fruits, of which didn't fill me up that much.

As if on cue I hear a voice coming from below. "Rainbow! Blade! Can you come down here?" We both look down and see Rarity standing almost directly underneath us. At this, Rainbow dives down, as I just drift down. When we reach the ground Rarity starts talking. "Well I was actually just on my way to lunch, and then I saw you 2 and wondered if you would like to join me." Rarity offers, without even thinking. "Oh sure, I'm starving!" says Rainbow, while I think about it. "If I go I can pay for my own, it's no trouble" I say after a small amount of thinking. "But I would have to go get my stuff, so can I just meet you at the restaurant?" I ask, hoping that Rarity wouldn't have to pay for me. "Well darling, I can pay for you, its fine, you just go get your stuff and meet us at Sugarcube Corner, okay?" "Well, okay that's very generous of you Rarity, thank you. I will see you after I get my stuff."

After that, I turn around and start to fly off in the direction of the field, where I had left my stuff. After a few minutes of flying at a mildly-fast speed, I reach the bush where I hid my stuff, and after I got all my stuff put on, I turned around and walked in the direction of Sugarcube Corner. "I really hope that she doesn't mind paying for me…" I say out loud, realizing that all my bits were still in the small cave in the everfree forest.

A/N Hey guys/girls/other, I just want to thank you for reading, and realize that I had to do a lot of thinking for this chapter, so If I could ask you to review this story, that would be awesome. And remember in the review to suggest who I should ship with, and I will count up how many people voted for who. As for tomorrow, I will most likely get the chapter up, but if I don't then I have tons of homework. Haha being a freshman has its ups and downs, lots of homework, and not many ups, but anyways thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's of my past

Chapter 4 – An awkward situation

I arrive at sugarcube corner and as soon as I walk into the door, Pinkie Pie comes out of nowhere. "HI Blade, OH OH Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Applejack are all waiting over there at that table and have been waiting while you get something, I've been working here all day, and I haven't really been outside with the girls, but then they came here and I was SO HAPPY! Anyways, they are over at that table, as I said before, am I repeating myself I cant tell…" Pinkie Pie says, slurring her words together in an almost non-understandable voice. "Um… thank you Pinkie…" I say as I walk over to the table where the 5 mares sat.

"Why howdy there Blade, where have you been?" Applejack asks, causing all of the ponies attention to direct towards me. "I thought Rainbow Dash would've told you, but I was just gathering my stuff from the field." I say after sitting down next to Twilight. "Oh, I forgot to tell them... I knew I was forgetting something…" Rainbow Dash says, while looking around at the other mares, but they didn't seem to mind the lack of information. A few minutes after some small talk, a tray of 6 cupcakes came over to our table, carried by a most delightful Pinkie Pie. "Here you guys go! I really hope you enjoy them I made them special for my BEST FRIENDS!" Pinkie Pie says before returning to her spot behind the counter.

Everypony picks up a cupcake, and after a few seconds, I reach towards the final cupcake, hoping they wouldn't mind. But they didn't interrupt my movement. I grabbed the cupcake and took a bite. It was one of the sweetest cupcakes I had ever eaten, and I had never been one for sweets, but this was pretty good. After everypony finishes their cupcake, Applejack stands up. "Sorry everypony, but I gotta go back and work on the farm, it was nice meeting ya'll here for a small bite to eat, but responsibilities are responsibilities." Applejack says dismissively before walking towards the door. After she left Rarity stood up and looked around the table. "Sorry everpony, but I have a fashion line that I must get done by tomorrow, sorry if I am being rude." Rarity says while walking towards the door. "Allright Rarity, just give me a shout if you need any help!" Twilight says, just before she reaches the door. "Will do, dear." Rarity calls back before heading out the door

After some more side conversation, I stand up and decide to go walk around. "I'm going to go walk around the town some more, if that's okay with you all." I say after standing up. "Oh that's fine, would you mind if I joined you?" Twilight asks, getting ready to stand up. "Sure, if you want to." After that Rainbow Dash speaks up "Hey mind if I tag along?" "Yeah, that's fine." I say while walking towards the door. "Uhm… i-is it okay if I come? If that's okay with you I guess…" I hear Fluttershy say, almost forgetting that she was there. "Of course." I say almost reaching the door. "Bye everypony!" We hear Pinkie Pie say before exiting the store. As we begin our walk Twilight asks me a question that almost makes me stop. "So Blade, where are you from?" I slow down at this question, and everypony notices. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I-I was just wondering…" Twilight stutters, hoping she hadn't asked the wrong question. "It's okay Twilight. I was born and raised outside of Equestria, I'll keep it at that." After me saying that, it seemed to peak Rainbow's interest. "Wait, where outside of Equestria?" Now THAT question… made me stop. "Nowhere important…" I say, but it just seems to make Rainbow even more curious.

"Aw come on, you can't tell us?" Rainbow asks, almost in a whine. "Sorry, but it's just nothing I would really like to talk about." After me saying that, Twilight glares at Rainbow Dash. "Anyway, Blade, why do you wear all that armor, and cloak and stuff?" Rainbow asks, receiving yet another glare from Twilight. At this question I actually speed up my pace. Fluttershy just stopped, not wanting to be in any conflict. "Um- I h-have to go take care of the animals, see you all later…" She says before walking into the opposite direction. "Blade, I'm sorry about Rainbow's curiosity…" Twilight says, as we continue walking. "It's okay…" After those words, me Twilight and Rainbow walk along in silence for about 5 minutes. We reach the library, and Twilight lets us in. "Hey Spike, whatsup?" Rainbow Dash asks Spike, after we settle down in the library.

Rainbow Dash and spike have a small conversation, as Twilight asks me a question. "She didn't offend you did she?" Twilight asks with concern in her eyes. "No she didn't, just a touchy subject." "Okay, sorry about that." "It's okay." I say as we both turn back to Rainbow and Spike. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Twilight asks as we all gather around in a small circle/square. "I don't really know… it's already afternoon…" Spike says, sounding moderately surprised at the time. "I'm probably going to practice some more moves, so I'll catch you guys later." Rainbow Dash says before heading out the door.

"Okay bye Dash." Twilight and Spike say, almost at the same time. "I'm gonna go see if I can help Rarity around her boutique, soooo… bye!" Spike says, hurrying out the door before Rainbow could actually leave yet. "Okay, well bye." Rainbow says before heading out the still open door. "so what do you want to do?" Twilight asks me. "I don't really know… do you have any oil?" I ask, causing Twilight to have a confused look. "Um… I think so, why?" "I just need to do something, I'll give it back." "Okay… hang on." Twilight says as she goes into the next room, coming back a moment later with a small bottle. "Here you go…" Twilight says, handing me the oil. "I'll be right back." I say as I start to walk up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

I enter the door and close it, making sure Twilight wasn't following me. After I made sure I as alone, I detached my hidden blade. I hadn't oiled it in a while, and it was getting kind of slow. I carefully remove the guard of the knife. After that I took the oil and painted some on the small gear-like mechanism that causes the blade to go in/out. After this I take the guard and put it back on. I test the blade a few times, making sure it goes in and out smoothly. After making sure it was suitable, I strap the knife back on, and grab the oil. I open the door only to see Twilight standing there. "OH, Umm I was just going up to my room, sorry if it seemed like I was eavesdropping I was just curious what you needed the oil for and why-" I cut Twilight off as I hand her the oil back. "I'm done with it anyway, and it was nothing to worry about." I say after walking past Twilight. "I'm going to go for another walk, would you like to come?" I ask Twilight as she looks back at me. "No, I'm just going to stay here and read. Have fun…" Twilight says as she walks into her room. I shrug and turn around, heading for the door.

A/N So how was this chapter? Once again I would like reviews, but most importantly I just hope you enjoyed the story. I might not post one tomorrow, but if I do its because I got lucky with time… also shipping opinions… and that's about it… REVIEW… tankz


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow's of my past

Chapter 5 – first encounter in a new town

I step out of Twilights library, kind of sad that she had to study. I mean I know I was the quiet type of pony, but I do like company every once in a while. I sigh as I continue walking through the small town. Maybe I could find Rainbow Dash, small chance though, she seemed kind of busy. 'I might just go back to the cave and get my stuff from the everfree forest.' I say, turning in the direction of the forest.

When I reach the forest, I waste no time worrying. I honestly didn't see why everypony was scared of this forest, it wasn't so bad, especially a night, it seemed really peaceful once you got past all of the weird noises. I begin following the path, and turn right at the destroyed tree. Now I only needed to walk about half a mile and I will reach the cave.

After a few minutes of walking, I reach the small cave. I take a look around the area, making sure no one was following me, once again out of instinct. Once I made sure it was clear I walked into the cave. I neared the back, and found the rock I hid my bits in. I reached behind the rock and grabbed the small leather pouch, tying it to my side afterwards. I turn around, and I must say it was a shock at what I saw. Three ponies, all with steel daggers drawn. 'shit' I think as I reach towards my own dagger.

As soon as I unsheathed my dagger one of the ponies lunge forward towards me, I sidestep easily and kick behind his right hoof, sweeping it out from under him. As he falls to the ground the second pony lunges at me, swiping his dagger towards my chest, I parry and slash his left hoof, causing a small amount of blood to seep out. After that the first pony jumped on my back, I jumped up, using my wings for leverage, and slam the pony into the ceiling of the cave, knocking him unconscious. The third pony just sat there watching. The second pony slashed at me again, I grabbed his hoof and twisted the knife out of his hand, then using my own blade to cut across his chest. It was a pretty deep cut, as he was now bleeding heavily. He falls to the ground, almost unconscious. After this the third pony throws his dagger at me.

I dodge the dagger, as he pulls out a sword, he slashes at me with it. I barely had time to get out of its path before it hit me. I lunge forward, tackling him to the ground. He grunts as I land ontop of him, then I quickly punch him in the right temple, knocking him out. I turn around and realize the second pony was unconscious. I go up to him and feel for a pulse. He is still alive. I pull out a gauze bandage, and apply it to his chest wound. Remember I knew these ponies, and I didn't just want to let them die, the only pony I was really enemies with was the organizations leader, Night Star. I recognize the 3 ponies as Shadow, an old friend I knew since before the organization, Gladius, a pony who was very skilled with a sword, and Blue Moon, who was the one that was heavily bleeding. 'three down, 150 to go…' I think to myself as I walk out of the cave and towards the road leading out of the everfree forest. Hopefully they won't bother me anymore, either that or they will get reinforcements… A snapping sound interrupted me from my thoughts, Gladius jumped on my back, his dagger in hoof, and brought it onto my side. The armor blunted the attack, but he still managed to stab me, even if the blade didn't go in more then an inch. I cry out in pain, and flip him off my back, he lands on the ground in front of me. I thrust my left forehoof forward, causing my hidden blade to unsheathe. I brought it down swiftly, in one quick movement and ended his life.

I sigh as I stand up. I grab the dagger still embedded in my side, and pull. I grunt in pain as is slides out from under my skin, then armor. The action caused the wound to bleed a bit more, but I put some leftover gauze on it and began walking back to the town, leaving the knife in a pile of mud. I walk out of the forest, and I am immediately met by Fluttershy. "H-hello Blade, uhm… you didn't happen to see a chicken around here did you?" Fluttershy asks me as I adjust my armor around my wound. "No sorry I haven't…" I say with a small amount of pain in my voice. "Are you okay Blade?" The second she says this I fall to the ground, clutching my right side. "Oh my goodness, Blade stay here I'm going to get help!" Fluttershy says as she flies off towards Ponyville.

I look down and see a small puddle of blood beginning to form underneath my right wing. I try to get to my feet, when I look up I see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flying towards me. Rainbow lands and helps me to my hooves. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you, cmon lets get you to the hospital!" Rainbow says as her and Fluttershy each lift me up, and start flying me towards the hospital. A short moment after we took off, I blacked out.

A/N 1) sorry this was my first update in 6 days, I had writers block 2) Sorry it wasn't over 1,000 words, once again writers block… 3) I think I'm going to ship Blade with either Rainbow Dash, or Fluttershy, if there is any shipping… vote in the review 4) also, don't be afraid to give me ideas about what I should do next in the story, also if you can spread this story around a bit, that would be awesome… TANKZ


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's of My Past

Chapter 6 – Hospitals and royalty

I slowly drift back into consciousness, and as I do that, I start to open my eyes. But I regret that, because I am met with a really bright white ceiling that hurt my eyes. I groan as I begin to sit up, but I am stopped by a hoof on my shoulder. "Please don't sit up, it might reopen the wound, you need to sleep." Said I kind, warm voice in my ear. I don't argue as I slip into a deep sleep.

I wake up again and this time, as I sit up I am not stopped by a random hoof. I open my eyes, and see I am in a hospital room. I glance around, noting that I am alone in here. All of a sudden somepony sticks their head in the door. "He's awake!" I hear Twilight's voice call out. In an instant, her and the other 5, plus a nurse walk into the room. The nurse walks over to me and checks my wound, making sure it was okay. "Hi everypony." I say groggily, wiping sleep from my eyes.

"BLADE, we were kinda worried about you because we didn't know what happened and we were starting to think you were REALLY hurt, and that made us all sad, because you're a pretty nice pony and all, and we didn't want you to be hurt and-" Pinkie Pie says, being stopped by Applejacks hoof in her mouth. "Are you okay?" I hear Fluttershy say, I turn right which causes her to hide a little bit behind her mane.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." At this Fluttershy seems to perk up a bit. "umm… wheres my stuff?" I ask looking around the room. "Oh, they are in the chest at the end of your bed." Twilight says. "Also a couple ponies are here to see you" She adds, nodding towards the door. As if on cue, the Two co-rulers of Equestria themselves walk in the room. Of course, I am shocked at this, but only because it was so unexpected. "Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? Why are you here?" I ask, almost not able to speak, due to the fact that I used to be in the organization wanting to overthrow them.

Celestia lets out a small chuckle. "Twilight said there was a new pony in town a couple days ago, then she said you were hurt yesterday, so I decided to come here, meet you, and make sure you were okay… speaking of your incident, what exactly happened?" At this the entire room fell extremely silent. Everypony was looking at me. "Uhm… I was just walking through the everfree forest, and a manticore came out, and… yeah." I say, but then Applejack speaks up.

"One, sorry but I can tell ya'll are lyin, and two, manticores are only deep in the everfree forest, so if it was a manticore, what were ya'll doin in there that deep?" Once again, silence. "I wasn't lying, I was going to the everfree forest, because the cave that I was living in for a while still had all my stuff in it, and I was just getting it…" At this everypony looks shocked. "Y-you lived in the everfree forest? AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash says, enthusiastically. Princess Celestia only looks at me. "I'm sorry, Blade is it? But that wound was from no manticore, it looks like it would come from a knife…" At this, a third silence washes over the room. I notice that the nurse had finished, and spoke up. "The wound does look like it came from a knife, but why would he lie? After all manticores are known to do some pretty mysterious stuff…" I silently thank the nurse as she turns towards me. "The wound should be healed within a couple days, so I'm going to let you out, but if it reopens, I want you to come back here, understood?" At this I shake my head and she walks out.

I hop out of the bed, and walk towards the chest at the end of my bed. I open it, and notice all my belongings were in there. I grab my cloak, and put it on. After I had it on, I noticed everypony was looking at me. Awkward. After I tie on my pouch of bits, I pull out my wristblade. "What the hay is that?" I hear Rainbow Dash ask. A split second after that, she snatched it out of my hand. I try grabbing it but she was already across the room. As she looks at it, I only sigh, and reach in to find my dagger. I find the hilt of it and pull it out. I strap that on as well, as Rainbow finishes her examination of my wristblade, still having no idea what it is.

She hands it back to me and I strap it on to my left forehoof. "Yeah, what exactly is that?" I hear Princess Luna say. "It's just a forehoof guard…" I say as I look at the ground, hopefully no one caught my lie. "Sugarcube, again with the lyin, what is it?" Applejack says as I just continue looking at the ground. "And besides, why would you need a hoofgaurd?" I hear Rarity ask. "OH, OH Is this a guessing game? I LOVE guessing games, can we-" Applejack once again shoves her hoof in Pinkies mouth, silencing her.

I just continue putting all my stuff back on, as I finish tying my chestgaurd on I look up at the 8 ponies, still looking intently at me. Then I noticed they were blocking the door. 'Damn, I don't want to have to tell them…' I think, but then the unexpected happens. "Tell us what?" Celestia asks, evidently reading my mind. I look around frantically, noticing a window, which was open. Luckily with my hood on nopony saw my eyes move at all.

Then, I made a break for it. Being a Pegasus and all I never flew, it gave to much attention towards me, so I started doing parkour, that was before the organization. I dove through the window, grabbing onto a small water pipe that was right outside the window. I slide down the pipe and hit the ground. I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash just got out of the window, so I started running. But I instantly regretted doing so, as when I turned around I noticed 10 ponies… all from the organization. I look up and see Rainbow floating in the sky, looking at me.

I look to my left and notice that the other 7 ponies had now come out of the hospital, including the Princesses. "Look! It's Celestia!" One of the ponies in the group shouts. They start to run towards her, with their knives drawn, but I sidestep and stand in their way. "Really Blade, are you going to do this?" said the pony in the front of the group, FireHawk, my old roommate.

I noticed that things were extremely silent as of the moment, Rainbow Dash had joined her friends, of all who were wondering what was happening. "If you really want to get to them, you know what you're going to have to do." I say, pulling my dagger out of its sheath. "Blade? What do you mean?" I hear Princess Celestia ask me, but I do not have time to answer, as FireHawk steps forward and lunges at me, I sidestep and punch his jaw, causing him to spin towards the ground, 5 other ponies stepped towards me, expecting that I wouldn't be able to take them all on my own, they were wrong. I lunge towards the first pony, slashing his chest, causing him to cry out, as he slashes at my face, I parry and headbutt him, knocking him out cold.

The other 4 ponies had formed a circle around me, trapping me in, after a short amount of time, the last 4 ponies joined, all forming a circle of 8 ponies around me. "Do you really want to do this?" I hear one of them ask. "You tell me." I say as I unexpectedly jump up and buck 2 of the ponies behind me, causing them to stumble back, then I lunge forward, taking a swipe at one in front of me, but missing. He tries punching me, but I duck under his attack then slice his chest, causing him to bleed. At this point a couple royal guards were now attacking them. I guess they were following Celestia? Anyway, I notice that the rest of the group started to flee, a couple stopped to pick up their fallen comrades, then ran. I let them go, my shoulder hurt from where I was previously stabbed. I looked back at the big group of ponies that started to form, then started to walk away, but then I was engulfed in a bright white light.

A/N Just so you know, the ending was him being teleported, sorry if you were a bit confused… tell me how I did on this chapter, I don't think I did that great, but reviews would be awesome :\


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow's of My Past

Chapter 7 – Explaining my past

Another flash of light and I was in the middle of Twilight's library, except I was against a wall, with 2 guards pointing swords at my throat. "Explain yourself!" One of the guards shouts. "Remember, he was the one trying to protect me so don't go treating him with hostility." I hear Princess Celestia say from behind the guards. At this they both withdraw their swords and step back from me, still keeping an eye on me. Then I look past the guards, and see Twilight and her friends, and the 2 Princesses, and a very confused Spike, wondering what's going on.

"Now, as the first guard had requested, please explain what just happened, I'm assuming it has something to do with you running away, and what REALLY happened in the everfree forest?" I sigh, knowing that I would have to explain either now, or later. "Okay, I will explain from the beginning…"

_Flashback* A/N: READ THIS_

_ "Wonderful work Blade, you are becoming a very fine fighter." I hear Night Star, the organizations leader, say from behind me. I look down at the 3 unconscious ponies infront of me. We were just having hand-to-hand combat training. "Thank you, it was really nothing though…" I say as he just looks at me in shock. "NOTHING? You my son, are impressive!" I flinch when he shouts out the first word. "Come, I must explain to you what this organizations intentions are, follow me." I start to follow Night Star. _

_ "Now, as I'm sure you know, your family has been in this organization for years to come, and you posses their talents, which will become very useful in the future. Now about the organization. Our purpose is to take over Equestria's rule, from Princess Celestia, and Possibly Luna if she ever gets free from the moon that is." He chuckles at the last part, as I just stare at him blankly. "Now, some more about your training…"_

_3 years later*_

_ I was writing in my journal, when I heard a crash downstairs. I jump up and run out the door, I look downstairs and I see my father, laying in a pool of his own blood. I slide down the stairs in shock, and as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I see something that makes me stop in my tracks. Night Star, holding a bloody dagger over the corpse of my father. "Oh, you are here, unfortunate…" I hear the bastard say as tears start to form in my eyes. I run over to my father, who is not dead yet. He pulls me down and whispers in my ear, "Son, I want you to take my dagger, and run from this damned organization, I want you to do the opposite of what these fools are doing, Protect Celestia, and protect Equestria." After that he shoves his dagger into my hoof, and goes limp. "No, NO, NO!" I begin to say, increasing my volume with each word. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I scream facing towards Night Star._

_ "What I have done, is saved this organization, now you weren't supposed to be here, and I understand you're upset, but I need you to come back with me…" I look at him through tear-filled eyes, and only wonder how I should escape._

_10 hours later*_

_ 3 am, good. I sit up in bed and look at my roommate FireHawk. He's asleep. Good. I quietly get out of bed, not making a sound. After all my special talent is stealth. I slip on all of my gear in under a minute, and open the window. "Goodbye you damned organization…" I say barely above a whisper as I jump out the window, gliding through the silent night._

Present day*

"And now I have been living on my own, traveling, on the run, for about 5 years now…" I say, coming to the end of my story. I look around, and notice that almost everypony, besides the guards, have tears in their eyes. "In conclusion, I would wish to serve, and protect you in any ways that I can Princess…" After that I kneel to my knee, with one hoof over my chest. I feel the princesses hoof on my left shoulder. I look up at her and notice that she is smiling. "Blade, you seem to be one that knows a lot about this 'organization' and I understand where you come from, but you shouldn't worry about my protection, if I ever need your help with something though, I will ask." The Princess says as I stand onto all four of my hoofs.

As soon as I stand though, I am pulled into a group hug by the 6 ponies who haven't said a word since I started talking. I still didn't crack a tear, even as they hugged me. I was beginning to feel very attached to these 6 ponies, and I honestly didn't mind it. I was released from the hug, and I step back and smile. "Thank you everypony, for accepting my past, I never wanted to be a part of that organization, but I do know that I will have to deal with them in the future…" I stop talking and everypony just smiles. "Well, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have some business to attend to." The princess says as she walks out of the door. "Bye!" Everypony shouts in unison as the door closes behind the Princesses and their guards.

After the door shuts, everypony is silent. "So Blade, honestly, how come you didn't want to tell us about this, when it could have killed you, honestly, I think you're lucky to be alive if Celestia's guards weren't there, I don't know what would happen." Applejack speaks up over the small silence. "Applejack, I may have been part of the organization, but theres a reason they are trying to kill me. I was the most skilled with a dagger, and I was silent, and overall I was the most efficient, and the best pony in the organization, even at my age. So overall, even if the guards hadn't helped, I would still be here, the only reason they didn't continue towards me, was because they saw the Princess." I say simply explaining my side of the situation.

"You do have a point…" Twilight says, one hoof over her chin in thought. "Blade, when you were fighting them, you were SO AWESOME!" I look over to see Rainbow Dash hovering in place, with her front hooves squishing her cheeks together. "How'd you learn to fight like that?" Rainbow asks, after landing. "Years of training, and repetition." I say answering her question. It seems as though all of the sorrow form my story had suddenly disappeared with the princess. "OH I know, we should have a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouts, as we all suddenly jump from her random outburst. "Why?" I ask, solemnly looking at Pinkie. "Pffft why not? Party's are party's, do we have to have a reason for one? OH how about you getting out of the hospital, or saving the Princesses, or us becoming really good friends!" At that last word I realize who these ponies have become to me… friends… I have not been able to call friends for a long time now…

A/N Sorry for the wait, I'm getting lazy again, but I do plan to have a couple more chapters written tonight, staying up all night is fun :P


End file.
